oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fremennik Isles
The Fremennik Isles is an archipelago made up of Jatizso, Neitiznot and several small isles inhabited by Ice Trolls and is the location of The Fremennik Isles quest. Locals will address players by their Fremennik name gained during The Fremennik Trials. Music *Volcanic Vikings *Norse Code *Major Mine *Island of the Trolls Yak Pen The Yak Pen has level 22 yaks residing in it. These are very weak monsters that have low defence, attack and strength. Their max hit is two and have a decent fifty hit points making them popular to train on. At peak times it is almost always very crowded. A majority of the people training on them are archers, with bronze or iron darts and knives coupled with Full Void Knight's Armour and a ranger helm being very popular. At peak times it can be difficult to get a kill. They drop Yak Meat which can be cooked, Yak Hair which can be woven into rope, Yak-hide and bones. Yak hair can be spun on the spinning wheel nearby and Yak-hide can be crafted with the crafting equipment which can be bought from Jofridr Mordstatter. Woodcutting Stump The woodcutting stump can be used to split your arctic pine logs and make Fremennik shields. Mines A special attraction of the Fremennik Isles is that it is one of the very few homes of a Rune Mine, which is on the small central island and can be accessed upon completion of The Fremennik Isles quest. There are also small mining spots scattered across the isles, as shown on the above map. From east to west they contain 2 coal, 3 copper, 2 coal, 3 tin and 3 copper rocks. The Jatizso Mine contain plenty of tin, coal, mithril and adamant ore. But be wary - dangerously aggressive ice trolls dwell near the mines. Furnace The isle of Neitiznot is also useful when training Smithing. The settlement has a bank right next to a furnace, only a small distance apart. The bank is without the usual doors or entrances that can be a hindrance when running between the two spots in most other locations as well (Edgeville's Furnace is still a more desirable location due to the bonus of double smithing an ore on occasion). Jatizso conversely hosts an anvil almost as close to its own bank, making the Fremennik Isles an even more desirable place to smith. Fishing The fishing spots on Jatizso's dock and on the island itself are all very close to the bank and are decent for training. The spots there have big net fishing, both kinds of harpoon fishing, and lobster fishing and as an added bonus are relatively quiet even compared with the fishing guild Spinning There is also a Spinning Wheel to the South-East of Neitiznot which is relatively close to the bank and supersedes Seers' but is inferior to the Lumbridge Wheel in terms of time taken, however it does not have any stairs to climb so is good if you can't be bothered with the extra clicking Shops Jatizso Mithril Armour Shop *Speak to: Raum Urda-Stein **Mithril chainbody (∞): 2,145gp **Mithril full helm (∞): 1,573gp **Mithril kiteshield (∞): 2,431gp **Mithril med helm (∞): 858gp **Mithril platebody (∞): 5,720gp **Mithril platelegs (∞): 2,860gp **Mithril plateskirt (∞): 2,860gp **Mithril sq shield (∞): 1,716gp Mithril Weapons Shop *Speak to: Skuli Myrka **Mithril 2h sword (∞): 2,860gp **Mithril battleaxe (∞): 1,859gp **Mithril claws (∞): 522gp **Mithril longsword (∞): 1,430gp **Mithril warhammer (∞): 1,826gp Ores Shop *Speak to: Hring Hring **Copper ore (∞): 20gp **Tin ore (∞): 20gp General Store - Flossi Dalksson *Speak to: Flossi Dalksson **Cod (∞): 34gp **Salmon (∞): 92gp General Store - Keepa Kettilon *Speak to: Keepa Kettilon **Cod (∞): 36gp **Lobster (10): 165gp **Salmon (∞): 88gp **Tuna (20): 110gp Neitiznot General Store *Speak to: Jorfridr Mordstatter **Ball of wool (∞): 5gp **Bronze axe (∞): 5gp **Hammer (∞): 1gp **Knife (∞): 6gp **Needle (∞): 1gp **Thread (∞): 4gp **Bronze nails (∞): 7gp Trivia *If you pay the tax for Vanligga Gastfrihet, she will give you access to her black market shop of yak products including yak hair, yak meat, yak-hide, and cured yak-hide. You can also pay her any time after The Fremennik Isles quest. *Once you have completed The Fremennik Isles quest , if you buy some rope from Ned in Draynor Village, he will give you 2 ropes for the price of one because you discover that he doesn't make the rope out of wool, it is made of yak hair. *Your reward of The Fremennik Isles quest, the winged Helm of Neitiznot, has better stats than a berserker helm, including a prayer bonus. In order to wield the helm, you must have 55 defence. If you lose it, the Burgher will replace it for 50,000 coins. *The shouting guards insulting each others parents is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *The names of the islands are based on, No it's not, Nay 'tis not, Neitiznot, and Yes it's so, Ya 'tis so, Jatizso. *Vanligga Gastfrihet (a NPC in the Fremennik isles) name means "common kindness" in Norwegian, Swedish/Danish Category:Regions Category:Fremennik